


Okiełznać

by Nami



Series: Budujemy imperium [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, post Advent Children - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O drzewie genealogicznym i prawdy nie-mówieniu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okiełznać

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I ostatnia część :) Pomyślałam, że skoro obiecałam ci małe Rufus/Cloud to powinnam dotrzymać słowa.

Rufus Shinra wiedział, że warto mieć przyjaciół - a przynajmniej nie mieć wrogów - wśród ludzi, mających różnego rodzaju wpływ na opinię publiczną. To dlatego starał się pokazywać w towarzystwie Reeve i członków WRO, czy byłych terrorystów z AVALANCHE. To wszystko działało na jego korzyść, naprawiając zszarganą nieco, przez wydarzenia z Sephirothem i meteorem, reputację. Rzadko, ale jednak zdarzało mu się lądować w łóżku z osobami, od których czegoś potrzebował lub dopiero będzie. I Cloud Strife należał do tego wąskiego grona.

Leżeli właśnie na królewskich rozmiarów łóżku Shinry, dając swoim ciałom ostygnąć. Nie doszli do porozumienia w kwestii zasilania Junon i stacjonowanych tam żołnierzy, więc wedle reguł Rufusa, on i Cloud nawet nie powinni zbliżyć się do łóżka. Prezydent Neo-ShinRy już dawno odkrył, że sprawy pomiędzy nim a Strifem układają się o wiele lepiej, jeśli nie uprawiają seksu, będąc pogodzonymi. O nie. Obaj najlepiej "dogadywali się" pomiędzy kłótniami i umysłowymi gierkami.

\- Jeśli więc chodzi o Junon... - Rufus spróbował raz jeszcze.

\- Zapomnij - warknął Cloud, siadając i podnosząc z podłogi koszulę. - Sto to o wiele za dużo.

Prezydent uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Najemnik rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie i atmosfera między nimi znacznie stężała. - ... Tifa zauważyła coś ostatnio.

\- Tak? - Rufus założył ręce za głowę, wpatrując się w sufit. Jakby go obchodziło, co sobie myśli panna Lockhart. - Co tym razem? Że nie jestem już tak żądny władzy jak dawniej? Skończyłem pożerać niewinne dzieci na śniadanie? Jeśli chcesz, mogę jej udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli. Smakują o wiele lepiej wieczorem.

Cloud tylko na niego spojrzał. - Ty i twoje wisielcze poczucie humoru... Powiedziała, że jesteśmy podobni. - Były SOLDIER wstał i zaczął wciągać bokserki. - Fizycznie.

\- Fizycznie... - zadumał się prezydent. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i objął Clouda w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie oraz przyciskając usta do umięśnionego brzucha. - I jesteś tutaj? Jeśli mogę być twoim kuzynem? - Kolejny pocałunek i spojrzenie w górę. Przez chwilę pomyślał o słowach Tsenga, które przekazał mu Veld na temat Nibelheim, a następnie o dokumentach medycznych najemnika, gdzie jasno stało, że... - Albo braćmi? - Oczy Strife'a były zamglone, a pod palcami Rufus wyczuwał, jak bardzo spodobały mu się jego słowa. Używając swojego najbardziej zmysłowego tonu, dodał: - Tak bardzo podnieca cię myśl o pieprzeniu własnego...

Cloud Strife był namiętnym kochankiem. Przetaczał się przez łóżko Rufusa niczym nieokiełznany żywioł, paląc wszystko na swojej drodze i zostawiając siebie i swojego partnera bardziej niż zadowolonymi. Prezydent tylko się uśmiechnął, kiedy został bezceremonialnie rzucony na posłanie i praktycznie strawiony przez ogień w swoich ramionach.

* * *

Trzy dni później dostał telefon od Clouda. Najwyraźniej sto żołnierzy to jednak odpowiednia liczba.

Cloud może i był nieokiełznany, ale Rufus chlubił się tym, że nic nigdy nie opuszczało jego łóżka, nie jedząc mu z ręki.


End file.
